Baby Archie!
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: David Archuleta has a little baby girl on his hands. Can he handle being a single parent and at the same time manage his fame? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok before we start freaking out, here me out please. I didn't like where this story was going so I deleted it and now I'm posting up a new one. I've been thinking about doing this for a while now; I just haven't had time until now to do it. I'm really sorry and if there are any suggestions that you guys would like to point then please don't be afriad to voice them. I'm all up for ways to improve. Thank you guys so much. **

"Ok David give us a smile," said the photographer as David force a smile. Now I know what you're thinking. This is David Archuleta, he's famous, he can sing and he has looks that could make anybody melt but that wasn't the case with him. Behind that smile he put on everyday was the face of someone lonely. Sure being able to travel a lot and sing for bunches of people was fun but what was his motivation? What was his reason to get up there and sing his heart out?

"Ok David you're done for the day," said the photographer going up to David and shaking his hand, "it was a pleasure working with you."

"Oh well thank you so much. I enjoyed being here," said David shaking the man's hand. Hey just because he wasn't in a good mood didn't mean he could forget his manners. He was just on his way out the door when his cell phone rang. Looking down at the caller id he saw that it was his dad.

"Hello."

"David, hey, can you do your mother and me a favor?"

"Sure dad what is it?"

"We need you to pick Amber up from her guitar lessons."

"Ok I was just on my way out. We'll be home in twenty minutes."

"Ok see you when you get home."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

After talking to his dad he put his phone back into his pocket and proceeded to make his way to his car. He was just walking past an alley when a noise stopped him in his tracks. Well, not really a noise, more like a baby's cry stopped him in his tracks. Curiosity and worry washed over him as he jogged into the alley in search of the crying. He soon realized that the cry was coming from a dumpster and quickly went to it. He found the baby screaming on a garbage bag and a sudden wave of shock washed over him. Not only was the baby naked and cold, but probably hungry and in need of a bath. David looked around for any sign of her parents but sadly no one was around but him. Knowing that at any minute she could die David picked up the infant, wrapped her in his coat and cradled her close to his chest hoping that his body heat would somehow transfer to her and that the beat of his heart would somehow soothe her. He rushed to his car with the baby still in his arms and turned on the heat. That seemed to have calmed her down a little bit but she was still crying. David knew he had to get her to a hospital and fast but he also knew that he had to pick up his little sister from her lessons. Remembering that David Cook was in town David reached for his cell phone and quickly dialed the oh too familiar number. After the third ring David heard the voice of his friend and smiled.

"Hey Archie, what's…is that a… baby I hear in the background," said David Cook as Archie chuckled a little as he pulled the baby closer to his chest.

"Yea I..um..found a baby in a dumpster and I uh..kinda need to pick up my sister from her guitar lessons" began David but David Cook interrupted him

"Say no more Archie I'm already on it you just take care of that baby."

"Ah thanks Cook. I owe you one."

"Later dude."

"Bye."

Well now that that was taken care of David's main concern was on the baby still crying in the passenger seat. He made sure to go in a speed that was fast enough to get to the hospital but at the same time slow enough as not to startle the small infant and to get a ticket from an ongoing police man. Several moments later he pulled up in the hospital parking lot. David picked up the small infant and carried her through the double doors.

"I need some help over here," he shouted and all most instantly some nurses came up to him.

"Oh my gosh," said a nurse seeing the condition of the baby in his arms.

"I found her in a dumpster by a studio I was at," said David as the nurse took the baby to the nursery

"Well thank goodness you did. If she would have been there much longer she might have died."

"I know."

"Well Mr…."

"Archuleta. David Archuleta."

"Well Mr. Archuleta if you don't mind, we would like you to stay until the cops come by to ask you some questions."

"Sure thing."

With that David followed the nurse to the nursery just to be near the baby he had saved. For some strange reason he felt a sudden connection to the baby. After what felt like an hour the nurse finally came out and told the young man that the baby was fine and she looked to be in perfect health. David sighed in relief. It was like the baby was his, even though she really wasn't. After being asked severel more questions by the doctors and nurses he was left alone to glance at the baby through the window. The nurse had just gotten done feeding her and had set the infant in an incubator. His phone vibrated in his pocket signaling he got a text message. He knew that it was his manager telling him about the next big gig but he couldn't care less. His mind was somewhere else. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt someone hug his waist and a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Amber," said David picking up his little sister and kissing her cheek before turning around to face his friend and brother, David Cook, "Hey Cook."

"Hey Archie," said Cook pulling Archie into a man hug, "How's the baby?"

"Ah she's doing fine. The nurse checked her over and they say she's healthy. She just ate so that's a good sign."

"Well that's great."

"David," came the small voice of Amber, "Why are we here?" Archie and Cook couldn't help but smile at the little girl's innocence. Shifting her so she was on his hip David pointed to the small baby in the incubator.

"See that baby right there," he said as she nodded her head. But the little wheels in her head were turning.

"Is she yours," asked Amber as David Cook and Archuleta laughed

"No sweetie. I found her on my way to get you."

"Then why did Mr. Cook come get me?"

"Cause your brother had to take her over here to make sure she wasn't sick," said David Cook as a police man made his way over to the group

"Hi I'm Officer Joe Braverman," he said, "which one of you is David Archuleta?"

"That would be me. David could you please take care of Amber while I answer his questions?"

"Sure thing man."

With that said and done David went with Officer Braverman to answer some questions. Moments later he returned with said officer and a social worker.

"What's going to become of the baby," asked David Cook still holding Amber who was asleep at the moment.

"Well unless someone claims her she may just go to an orphanage but she's staying here until there's room for her," said the social worker and the two David's just had a look of shock and worry.

"Well that's no place for a baby," said David Cook looking at the younger David

"Well I'm sorry but we can't think of another home for her at the moment."

"What if I take her in," said Archie as the older David, Officer Braverman and the social worker looked at him in shock.

"Now son you are aware that this is a big responsibility. This isn't like a puppy," said Officer Braverman

"Yes sir I am aware of that, but ever since I first layed my eyes on her I just felt like I had this connection with her it was like she was mine."

"Mr. Archuleta are you sure you want to do this?" said the social worker taking out a pen

David looked at the baby girl in the incubator, then at little Amber, then at David Cook who had nothing but pride in his eyes. He then turned to Officer Braverman and the social worker, looking into their eyes he said the only thing he was feeling, "Yes."

With that the social worker and Officer Braverman made their way to the nurse's station to show that David was in fact the baby's primary caregiver unless someone claimed her. The nurse then put a bracelet on David's wrist to show that the baby was to go home with him then she led him into the nursery to see his new "Daughter."

"It's time for her next feeding. Would you like to do the honors," asked the nurse

"I don't know how to," he said

With a smile the nurse handed him the baby and a bottle then proceeded to show him the correct way to hold and feed the baby. It wasn't long until he was doing it like a pro. He looked up when he heard a knock on the window and found that it was his friend and sister. He smiled at them and they smiled back watching in awe at the baby in his arms.

"You know she still needs a name," said the nurse. That was something he hadn't thought about since he saw her. The entire time he was just focused on making sure she was safe and trying to get his sister home. He looked down at the little bundle in his arms; she was perfect in every way. She had blue eye, fair black hair, and a little button nose. The very sight of her brought tears to his eyes. How could someone abandon such a beautiful baby? Then the perfect name came to him.

"Maria. Maria Catherine Archuleta."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long until David, Amber and baby Maria were in David's car on their way home. Cook was in the car right behind them in case things went wrong at home and Archie needed to make a quick escape. It wasn't until long they pulled into the Archuleta household and unloaded the car.

"You got her Archie," asked David as Archie took the small baby out of the car seat the hospital had provided.

"Yea Cook," said the younger David as he cradled the small baby close to his chest and they walked inside.

"David is that you," came the voice of his mother whom he guessed was in the kitchen.

"Yea momma it's us," said David and no sooner did he say that the whole family came running in.

"Oh thank god my babies are home," said Lupe as she hugged Amber and David but stopped when she noticed the baby in David's arms

"Um ….son… mind telling us exactly when you had a baby," asked Jeff once he saw the baby in his son's arms. If looks could kill this would be one of those times. For reassurance David Cook put a hand on Archie's shoulder to show that he had his full support no matter what and with that in mind David told his story.

"She's not really mine. I was on my way to pick Amber up when I heard crying in an alley. When I went over to investigate I found this little baby in a dumpster and… I just couldn't leave her there. I knew I had to get her help, and I also knew that I had to pick Amber up. So I called David up to help me out while I took her to the hospital. The doctors said that other than not being fed in while and being in need of a bath she was all right. After talking with them and the police I realized that she was going to go to an orphanage until they found a home for her. I couldn't let her go there, she's just a baby. So I…I adopted her."

When he was done both his parents gave him a loving look. They realized why their son did what he did and they respected him for it. Though they weren't really too thrilled with their 19 year old son becoming a father, they respected his decision. With a smile Lupe gave her oldest son a kiss on the cheek and looked down at the baby asleep in his arms. David followed her gaze to the sleeping angel in his arms. She just looked so perfect and so peaceful. That face was all he needed to know that he had done the right thing.

"Does my new grandchild have a name?" she asked as she ran a gentle hand over the baby's head. David smiled at this.

"Maria. Maria Catherine Archuleta."

Lupe smiled before placing a kiss to the baby's head.

"Maria," she whispered, "Que bonita."

"You guys don't mind being grandparents?"

Jeff then placed his arm around his son and smiled.

" I can honestly say that I never thought about grand children. Especially when you're so young and just starting in your music career, but I support you in your decision son," said Jeff as he wrapped his son into a hug careful of the baby in his arms

"Same goes for me hijo," said Lupe hugging her son again. David was so glad to have the support of his family. He honestly didn't think he could do any of this without them.

"Would either of you like to hold her," he asked. Jeff held out his arms and cradled his grandchild to his chest. Cook then picked up Amber so she could see the baby.

"She's beautiful," said Jeff as the baby opened her eyes looking up at all the people surrounding her.

"Well it looks like we have some shopping to do," said Lupe grabbing her car keys, "Jazzy, Claudia, let's go."

"Wait shopping?" said David Cook, "You guys just find out that you have a new member in the family and all you girls care about is shopping?"

"Not for us Cook," said Jazzy smiling

"It's for the baby," said Claudia

"What could a baby possibly need?" said David Cook looking at the baby in Jeff's arms.

"Let's see clothes, diapers, toys, crib, stroller… shall I go on," said Lupe as David looked at her with shock

"No carry on."

"You know what there's a crib in the attic that we haven't used in a while and your mother was planning on selling it," said Jeff handing Maria back to his son and disappearing to the attic.

"Wow who would have thunk David Archuleta: singer, actor and new daddy," said Cook as Archie sat down looking at Maria still in complete awe.

"Yea I know."

"Well the good news is your folks live close by your house so you can always go to them for help."

"Yea. That's a good thing."

"And you also have me."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"I got an apartment close by your place. I was going to tell you sooner but then you called and asked if I could pick up your little sister so I didn't really have time."

"Oh my gosh seriously?"

"Yep. Not to mention I love kids so any time you need a babysitter, someone to watch Maria when you get tired and just need a break, or if you just wanna hang out. I'm your man."

"Ah thanks Cook. This means so much to me."

With that Archie put Cook in to a man hug but the two stopped when Maria started to get fussy.

"Qué pasa mi hija," said Archie as he rocked Maria in his arms.

"Excuse me," asked Cook looking at his friend with questioning eyes

"You're never too young to learn a second language."

"I'll remember that. Oh man what's wrong with her?"

"Well she doesn't need a diaper change so she must be hungry."

"Do you have any formula?"

"No."

"Do you have any bottles?"

"Sold them at the garage sale when Amber was four."

"I'll be right back."

With that the older David placed Amber on the floor and grabbed his keys from the counter. Before long David Archuleta found himself alone with a baby and his little sister.

"Where's Mr. Cook going?" asked Amber looking at her brother ignoring the show that was on tv

"He went to go get some bottles and formula for Maria," said David as he rocked the still crying baby in his arms.

"Is that why she's crying? Because she's hungry?"

"Yea. But it may be awhile before he gets back."

"Maybe you should sing her a lullaby. Maybe that will calm her down."

"Maybe, what should I sing?"

"How about the song mommy sings to us when we can go to sleep?"

"That sounds like a good one."

David thought for a moment so he could remember the song. The last time he had heard it was when he was on American Idol and it was his first night there. Once he figured he remembered it he began to sing.

A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea  
[Marisol:]  
A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella

Once he was finished the crying had stopped and Maria was looking up at him with deep blue eyes. David smiled to himself this was defiantly new to him but he felt that if he had his family by his side that he could accomplish anything.

"Hey Cook think you could…where's Cook," asked Jeff carrying down pieces of the crib

"Hey went to get some bottles and baby formula for Maria," said Amber as her father kissed her head

"Well David I guess I can't ask you to help me since you have Maria in your arms."

"Well what did you need Cook for?"

"I was going to see if he could help me load this crib into the car and maybe help me set it up at your place."

"Oh ok."

Jeff was just in the middle of cooing over his new granddaughter with David when David Cook walked in, Wal-Mart bag in hand.

"Sorry it took so long. They had different brands of formula and it was hard to decide," he said as he took everything out of the bag and Archie began to make Maria her bottle.

"Don't worry about it," said Archie as he took the bottle out of the microwave, tested it's warmth on his wrist and gave it to the baby. It was at that moment that Lupe, Jazzy and Claudia walked through the door various bags in their hands.

"We thought that she might need some fresh clothes so we got her 10 onesies, 5 dresses, 9 shirts and 9 pants," said Claudia setting the stuff by her brother's feet

"We also got her some socks, shoes and a few toys," said Jazzy doing the same

"But never fear grandma is here. I also got some spit up rags, diapers, wipes, changing mats, pacifiers, baby monitors, blankets, teething rings and a baby carrier," said Lupe as David smiled at his mom and sisters. Before long Daniel came running in almost knocking down a chair in the process.

"Hey mom I got those diapers you asked for and why is David cradling a baby," he asked looking at his brother and the baby he was currently burping

"Daniel we'd like you to meet the newest member of the family Maria Catherine Archuleta," said Jeff smiling with pride

"I didn't know mom was pregnant," said Daniel going over to the baby

"I wasn't. This is David's well "daughter" depends on how you look at it," said Lupe

"Wait a minute. Last time I checked David wasn't in a relationship."

"Daniel when she says the baby is mine she means that I found her in a dumpster just on the out skirts of town. I adopted her when I found out where she was going," said David as his brother just nodded and before cooing over the baby.

"Hey Maria. I'm your uncle Daniel and I'm going to teach you how to play all kinds of sports," he said as David smiled. Even his brother was excited about the new addition.

"Well enough of that. Daniel and Cook help me out with getting this crib and getting it out to the car please," said Jeff as the boys did as instructed.

"Well I guess I better get this baby to bed," said Archie as Lupe wrapped Maria into one of the blankets.

"Don't forget to change her and put her in one of the out fits we got her," she said kissing her son and granddaughter goodbye. With that David put baby Maria in her car seat and proceeded to his house. Once there he saw that Jeff, Daniel and Cook were still there. Trying not to disturb anyone David took out one of the onesies, the wipes and a diaper. He then took out the changing mat and placed it on the floor. After making sure that Maria was settled on the floor he began to change her.

"There we go bebe linda," he said picking her up and kissing her cheek once he was done. Maria giggled as he tickled her side and before long David was in his bed with Maria asleep on his chest. It wasn't until he felt someone nudge him that he woke up. It was his dad Jeff.

"Son, we just wanted you to know that we have the crib up in the guest room and that we are about to leave. Call if you need anything," said Jeff as David just nodded sleepy until he felt Maria being lifted from his chest.

"Whoa whoa what's going on," said David totally awake now

"Whoa slow down tiger I'm just putting Maria in her crib," said Cook trying not to wake the sleeping baby, "Daniel is getting the baby monitors ready so you can hear her when she cries."

Moments later Daniel came in with a baby monitor and placed it on the night stand.

"There you go bro and there's even a video monitor so that way you can see and hear her."  
"Thanks Daniel."

"Don't worry hijo she'll be fine and if you need anything please call," said Jeff kissing his sons forehead and proceeded out the door. After hugging his brother good night, Daniel soon followed after. David was just about to go back to sleep when another nudge woke him up.

"Ok buddy well I'm out. Maria is asleep in her crib and I made a few bottles for her in case she gets hungry. They're in the fridge. Call me if you need anything," said Cook as David just nodded and the two David's wrapped each other in a hug. As Cook left David fell asleep unaware that this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

David awoke to the sound of Maria crying later that night. He found it extremely hard to believe that such a small baby could be so loud but after glancing at the clock he groggily made his way to the guest room where his daughter rested. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he picked up Maria from the crib and held her close to his chest and began to hum. When she didn't stop he went into the kitchen to get her bottle, hoping that she was just hungry. She was getting a little fussy and David hoped that this would be her last time to wake up in the night. Sitting down in the recliner with Maria in his arms David began to feed her the formula. He chose this moment to study all her features. Her hair, her nose, her ears, her eyes that seemed to be looking up at him as if to say I love you. She was perfect in every way. What more could a father want.

"I'm a father," he whispered smiling, "Who would have thought?"

He then took the bottle out of her mouth to burp her. She really didn't like that that much but all was forgotten when he wrapped her back in the blanket and gave her back the bottle. It was then that David began to hum a song of his. He looked down at Maria, who had just finished her bottle, and found that she was gurgling up at him.

"You like that mi querida," he said to her as she made another gurgling sound. For a one month old baby she sure was smart, "Well you know I was on American Idol not too long ago. I didn't win though. Your Uncle Cook did and I was the next runner up."

Maria reached her arms out toward David at that moment and David smiled down at her. He softly brushed his fingers against her cheek and she reached up to grab one of his fingers. His love for the small baby just grew even more if that were possible. He then kissed her forehead and placed the small baby on his chest. He began to rock her and placed a blanket over her so she wouldn't get too cold. When she whimpered a bit he began to sing.

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate?  
And do they know the places where we go  
When we're gray and old?_

'Cause I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love, oh

And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

Through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead, oh  
I'm loving angels instead

He glanced down at Maria and found that she was sound asleep. He was about to get up and place her back in her crib but found that he was too tired to get up and shut his eyes.

*_The Next Morning*_

"Archie. Archie wake up. Rise and shine superstar your baby is calling you," said a voice. David could then feel someone shaking him and with a groan opened his eyes to reveal David Cook staring back at him. His hand then instantly went up to the small baby's back for support while he rose up, "Good lord Archie last night when I saw you last you were asleep in your bed and Maria was in her crib when did this happen?"

"When Maria woke me up around 2:30 this morning wanting to be fed," said Archie getting up to get Maria a fresh diaper.

"I bet that sucked."

"You have no idea. You really have to be on your toes with a baby around."

"I bet. By the way your dad called he said that he got you the day off so you can get used to having Maria around."

"That's great."

"And your mom is on her way here for a few pointers on raising a child."

Great that's just what he needed. No sarcasm intended. He was glad to have his mom when it came to stuff like this. In fact he was excited to have his mom around. Let's face it the only time he was around an infant was when his siblings were babies and around his little cousins. Even then he really didn't know what to do.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. Oh and one more thing," said Cook disappearing one moment then coming back the next with a stroller, "My mom found out about the baby and wanted me to drop this off. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh wow. Thanks Cook. Tell your mom I said thank you and it's perfect I was afraid I'd have to go get one myself."

"No problem buddy."

The two hugged and just as Maria was about to cry Archie's mother walked in. She was carrying a few bags from Babies 'R' US. Cook decided to help out and went to grab a few of the bags.

"Aw thanks honey. These boxes can get real heavy," she said setting them down and going up to kiss her son and granddaughter.

"Gosh mom you didn't have to do this," said Archie as Lupe took over on holding the baby while he helped Cook with the boxes.

"Well mi hijo you have a lot to learn about raising a baby and this is all where it begins."

"Still mom this must have cost so much. If you would have told me I would have given you the money or at least half of the money."

"Sweetie nothing cost too much for my granddaughter."

David just looked at her with adoring eyes he could already tell that Maria was going to be spoiled. Archie and Cook began building the changing table, put the play pen up and set up the crib bedding in the guest room; by the time they were done both were tired and hungry.

"I'm going to go get a shower while Maria is not crying," said Archie as he ran upstairs

"Ok what do you want for lunch?"

Half way up the stairs David shrugged before turning back to Cook.

"Surprise me," he said before running up the stairs for a well deserved shower.

" Ok who wants McDonalds," asked Cook as he reached for his keys but Lupe stopped him in mid grab.

"No way, I'm sorry but you guys are singers. You both need to take care of yourselves and David has a baby to look after. He is no good to her sick."

"Ok then who wants Subway?"

Lupe groaned before going into the kitchen.

"Let me take care of dinner, ok? Here, take Maria," she said handing Maria took Cook who was asleep at the moment.

"Mrs. Archuleta I don't know…"

"Don't worry she's asleep all you basically have to do is hold her."

"Well shouldn't Archie be doing this?"

"He's in the bathroom taking a shower don't worry he'll be out in a moment."

With that Lupe disappeared in to the kitchen leaving David Cook alone with Maria. Not wanting to do anything stupid he sat down on a nearby couch and just sat there looking at the small baby in his arms. He had to admit she was kind of cute. He could already tell that she was going to break a lot of hearts when she got older.

"Oh no please don't start," he said noticing the look that said I'm about to cry which she did.

"Just bounce her up and down," called Lupe from the kitchen. Panicking he began to bounce her to try to soothe her but, much to his dismay, it didn't work. He was about to go get Lupe when all of a sudden David walked out in nothing but sweat pants.

"Help me," begged Cook as Archie came over and took Maria out of his grasp and began to hum. Slowly but surely she began to calm down and soon she was back to sleep, "Well looks like someone has the magic touch."

"Ha not really. I read somewhere that if you hum with a baby close to your chest that it calms them down. Apparently it reminds them of being in the womb."

"Oh wow I never knew that."

"Yea well, can you take her? I need to find a shirt."

With that David left for a shirt leaving Cook alone with the baby again. This was defiantly odd. Lupe was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Archie was looking for a shirt and he was alone with a baby. This was just wonderful. Well at least he would have practice for when Archie asked him to babysit. When Archie returned he found Cook on the floor with Maria playing with a stuffed bear Jeff had got her.

"Well this is a nice sight. At least now I know she won't be scared of you whenever you babysit," said Archie sitting down next to Cook

"Very funny kid," said Cook ruffling his hair before handing Maria to Archie.

"Boys lunch is ready. Cook I hope you don't mind I made spaghetti," said Lupe walking in with two plates handing one to each of the boys

"That's fine Mrs. Archuleta thank you."

"Thanks mom."

"Ok come here Maria lets go get you a bottle," said Lupe picking up Maria and walking off returning moments later with a bottle.

"Here mama why don't you go get something to eat and I'll feed Maria," said Archie putting his now empty plate to the side and reaching for his daughter.

"Hijo are you sure you don't want any more," said Lupe doing as her son requested and taking his plate.

"Si mama," said Archie as Lupe handing Maria to David.

It wasn't long until everyone was done with their dinner and were watching Marley and Me. Cook was in the recliner, Archie was lying down on the couch with Maria on his chest and Lupe was at the head of the couch running her fingers though her sons hair.

"Is she asleep," asked Lupe looking at her son and granddaughter. David looked at the baby on his chest.

"Yep. I'll go put her to bed," he said sitting up with some difficulty. He then took Maria to her room and laid her in her crib, then turned on the baby monitor. Moments later he returned to his spot on the couch, monitor in hand, and allowed his mother to play with his hair once again.

"She asleep," asked Cook coming back in from the kitchen with three bowls of ice cream, handing them out.

"Yep."

"Well that's good. Poor kid refused to sleep."

"All babies do that. Just wait it gets better as they get older," said Lupe shoving a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in her mouth.

"We weren't that bad mama," said David

"You were a night owl when it came to getting things done. There was a time where you were up till 2 in the morning just to finish a project. Your father and I were scared we would have to knock you out just to get you to sleep."

The three laughed and continued to eat their ice cream. When the movie was finished they continue to get everything set up, only stopping to take care of Maria and to eat. It was around 7 pm when they finished and the trio was saying their goodbyes to each other.

"I'll call you in the morning to check up on you," said Lupe hugging her son and kissing his cheek.

"Ok, tell everyone that I said hi and that I love them."

"I will."

Lupe hugged her son one more time before moving on to her granddaughter. Cook took that moment to say bye to Archie.

"See you later buddy," said Cook man hugging Archie, "Remember call me if you need anything."

"I will I promise," said Archie. After a few more hugs and kisses and promises to call David was watching as his mother and friend got in their cars and drove on to their houses. When they had finally left David changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and put his daughter in her crib. When he was sure she was sound asleep he climbed into his own bed for a well deserved sleep. Well that is until Maria started crying.

"This is going to be a long night," he said shaking the covers off and running into the nursery that contained his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

It had officially been two months since Maria came into David's life and things couldn't have been more perfect. Maria was finally able to sleep a full night instead of waking up every hour around the clock and David was finally settled around a routine. Today wasn't any different. Maria cried at 6am wanting out of the crib and David, just like he did every morning, got out of bed and made his way to the nursery to retrieve his daughter.

"Oh I know baby girl. Daddy needs to get you out of that dreadful crib and feed you so you can spit it up later," he cooed picking her up. Her crying had ceased to small whimpers at being picked up. So, with Maria in his arms, he made his way down stairs for her bottle. After heating it up and testing the warmth on his arm, David gave the bottle to Maria and sat back in a rocking chair. He watched as she greedily sucked at the bottle and as her eyes became droopy with sleep.

"Not yet sweetie. Daddy still needs to burp you."

Almost as if she understood every word he said she stopped sucking on the bottle and allowed David to place her on his shoulder. He patted her back several times before she let out a burp that would make a sailor proud. David grinned before moving her from his shoulder and back into the safety of his arms.

"That's my girl," he said kissing her forehead before placing her in a crib. Her eye lids instantly fell and soon she was snoring softly. Grinning he made his way into the kitchen to make him some breakfast. He was just sitting down at the table with his plate when his dad Jeff walked in.

"Good morning all," he said as he walked in but then stopped when his son placed a finger over his lips and pointed to the crib. Jeff then gave an apologetic smile before going to give his son a hug and to kiss his sleeping granddaughters head. The grown man then went into the kitchen to find his son getting out a pot and a pan, "Don't waste any more dished David. I already ate at your mothers."

"You sure? It wont take me long to make some more bacon and eggs."

"I'm sure. Besides we got some things to discuss."

David put the pots and pans away before pouring his dad a cup of coffee then joining him at the table.

"Ok. You've got a show tonight at 7 and that's you're off leave show, another show tomorrow in Arizona at 8 and…" began Jeff but stopped when David interrupted.

"Wait hang on a minute. You want me doing shows when I don't even have someone to watch Maria? Dad how long does this tour even last?"

"Just three months."

"Three months? Dad I am not staying away from my baby for that long."

"Your mother could watch her."

"Dad?"

"Son, what's gotten into you? I mean first you're like I want to be a singer and now you're all…"

"Look I'm sorry it's just… this has never happened to me before."

At that moment Jeff pulled David into a hug and held him close. He had forgotten that his 19 year old son was new at the whole parenting thing and didn't know how to juggle both his career as well as his family. It wasn't until they heard the sound of Maria crying that they actually realized that they were not alone and that someone else needed to be attended to.

"Oh I'm sorry querida," said David picking her up after wiping away his tears but Maria sensed her father's emotions and continued to cry.

"Here David let me see her," said Jeff reaching out for the baby. David handed her to him and was amazed when she had stopped crying.

"Of course she could sense my emotions," said David mentally slapping himself for forgetting that.

"Son, why don't you go sit or lie down for a little while? You look like you could use a break."

"Dad I'll be fine seriously."

Jeff wasn't really so sure about that. He could see the bags under his son's eyes and he also noticed that his son had lost a lot of weight. This worried him greatly.

"David, you have bags under your eyes, you've lost a lot of weight and you're a little moody. Get some sleep, I'll call your mother and she'll make you some of her famous chicken soup."

Sleep sounded real good at that moment and as much as he hated to admit it he had lost some weight. With a baby in his life now how could he not and to top it off he was single, so it wasn't as if he had someone with him to help him out 24/7. Knowing that there was no way out of this he made his way to the couch and collapse down on it letting sleep take over his body.

_*LATER*_

When David awoke not only could he hear the sound of his siblings but he could also hear his father talking to them while feeding Maria. Yawning he arose from the couch and glanced at the clock. 12:30 he had slept all morning and had basically wasted his day. At least to him it felt that way. Not to mention Maria probably missed her afternoon bottle. He then got up and made his way into the kitchen to his mother cooking and his siblings around the table playing a board game. His father was supervising as he gave Maria her afternoon bottle. He smiled at the sight before him and his stomach growled at the smell of food.

"Bout time you joined us," came Claudia's voice. David looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey sis," he said hugging her and soon his other siblings joined in, "Was Maria any trouble, Dad?"

"Nope not at all," said Jeff burping Maria then handing her to David as he said, "but I think she missed her daddy."

"Hey princess," cooed David as Maria gurgled happily up at him, "It's good to see you too."

"Come here hijo," said Lupe pulling her son into a hug before placing her hand to his forehead, "How you feeling?"  
"Pretty good," he said as his stomach growled yet again as everyone laughed, "Just a little hungry."

"I saved you a plate. I'll go put it in the microwave."

Lupe went into the kitchen to go do that and as everyone else stayed in the living room. Amber and Jazzy sat on the couch beside David as he handed the youngest one Maria.

"Make sure to support her head baby girl," said David helping Amber hold her arms right. Pretty soon she had it down and David took in the nice picture before him. He just loved having his family together.

"David, foods ready," called Lupe moments later

"Coming."

David got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. After getting his plate he sat down at the table and began to eat his dinner.

"By the way we called a doctor. He's going to be here real soon to check up on you and Maria."

"I don't understand why he's coming to check on me. I've taken really good care of myself since I started singing again."

"We know but having a baby around can really tire you out and sometimes your health can suffer," said Jeff.

"Besides it's time for your yearly check up anyway," said Lupe as she played with Maria on the floor.

"Ok fine," said David before finishing his plate and putting it in the sink. He came back moments later with a guitar and began to play. That's when it became silent throughout the house. Until Dr. Russo walked in an hour later. Funny thing though about Dr. Russo was that he knew Jeff in high school and was the one who brought Jeff and Lupe together. Served as best man at their wedding and is even the godfather to David. Long story short Dr. Russo has been in the family from the get go.

"Hello everyone," he said hugging Lupe and shaking hands with Jeff.

"Dr. Russo," said Jeff

"Now Jeff after all these years you still insist on calling me Dr. Russo?"

"When you come in wearing scrubs you will be known as doctor not as Carlisle. Besides we can discuss this after you check on my son and granddaughter."

"You bet. So how is my god son these days?"

"Well personally I think I'm fine but parents say different," said David hugging Carlisle before sitting back on the couch.

"Well then let's see if we can't prove them wrong shall we."

Dr. Russo did all the basics (such as weight, measurements, blood pressure and heart rate, etc.) before presenting David with a clean bill of health. Then came the part David feared most.

"David don't worry. If you worry, she worries and then you'll get more worried and, God forbid, you might end up in the hospital for high blood pressure," said Lupe wrapping her arms around her son as Maria began to whimper in David's arms.

"I know mom I'm sorry it's just I worry about her sometimes."

"I know baby but she'll be fine."

Lupe then began to rub David's back in an effort to soothe him and then she began to hum an oh too familiar tune. The humming turned to singing causing a wave of calm to wash over everyone.

yo se que tienes un nuevo amor  
sin embargo te deseo lo mejor  
si en mi no encontraste felicidad  
tal vez alguien mas  
te la dara

como la flor  
como la flor  
con tanto amor  
con tanto amor  
me diste tu  
se marchito  
se marcho hoy  
yo se perder

pero ay como me duel  
ay como me duele

si vieras como duele perder tu amor  
junto a dios te llevas mi corazon  
no se si pueda volver a amar  
porque te di todo el amor que pude dar  
como la flor

como la flor  
con tanto amor  
con tanto amor  
me diste tu  
se marchito  
se marcho hoy  
yo se perder

pero ay como me duele  
ay como me duele

como la flor  
como la flor  
con tanto amor  
con tanto amor  
me diste tu se marchito  
se marcho hoy  
yo se perder

pero ay como me duele  
ay como me duele  
ay como me duele

When Lupe was done singing David had calmed down enough to get Maria quite but that ended when Carlisle had to give her a shot. David then began to hum which calmed her down a little bit until Carlisle pointed something out.

"David lower your heart rate. Babies are most calm when their parent's heart beat is nice and steady."

"I am calm."

"On the outside you are but on the inside you aren't."

Understanding, David handed Maria to his father and almost instantly she stopped crying.

"Like I said," said Dr. Russo as he put all his supplies in his bag, "Well seems like father and daughter are fine. You're doing a good job, David. Keep up the good work but don't forget that you also have to take care of yourself too."

"I will. Thank you Dr. Russo," said David as he shook the older man's hand. The family shook the doctor's hand as well and bid him farewell before going back to what they were doing before. It wasn't long until Jeff had decided that his son was calm enough to have his daughter back. Granted it probably had something to do with the fact that she was reaching for him and whining.

"Someone wants her daddy," said Daniel as he tried to play with Maria but once again she was too focused on getting to David to notice her uncle trying to play with her. Upon hearing this David set down his guitar and made his way to the pallet his sisters had set up to get to Maria. He then held out his hands and made a grabbing motion toward Maria. She grinned a toothless grin and reached for him again. David then took her and held her close. She instantly cuddled up to him and shut her eyes. David turned to his brother.

"I'm sorry," he said

"For what?"

"You were trying to play with her and I took her."

"She wanted you. That's nothing to be sorry about."

"Still I feel guilty. She needs to know who her other family is and she needs to know who her godfather is."

"And she will. You have done nothing wrong David. She just wanted her dad, not her uncle. I understand that and so should you….did you just say godfather?"

David gave a smile as his brother's face lit up with a grin.

"You want me to be the godfather?"

David nodded and continued to grin as his brother jumped up and threw his arms up in the air and cheered. Maria's eyes flew open and she gave a small whimper causing Daniel to regret his actions.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as David rocked the child.

"No worries. She's fine, besides I want her to at least sleep through the night tonight. She's gotten better at almost sleeping the whole night but she still wakes up at odd hours."

"I'm sorry," said Daniel not really knowing what all he should say, "Me the godfather?"

"Yes Daniel. If anything were to happen to me you and Claudia are to make sure that this girl gets in Yale."

Daniel gave a mock salute.

"You have my word," he said before hugging his brother and murmuring a thank you to him. The rest of the night was spent surrounded by the family and true to word Maria slept throughout the night.


End file.
